


The importance of keeping time

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Bearded Dwarf Women, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), F/M, Female Narvi, Married Couple, Ost-in-Edhil, Second Age, Some Humor, hinted romance - Freeform, important visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: As Lord of Eregion, Celebrimbor needs some help from his wife Narvi in being reminded about a state visit from Gil-galad
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Narvi, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	The importance of keeping time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mainecoon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainecoon76/gifts).



It was the first state visit to happen since Celebrimbor had became the new Lord of Eregion. Gil-galad had sent several warnings ahead, hoping to give the Noldor living in Ost-in-Edhil enough time to fix all the preparations that needed to be made. 

Also, this was a very important event in a different sense. It was the debut of Narvi as Celebrimbor's consort and Lady of Eregion as well. Their secret marriage had been revealed only a few months earlier, and given how unusual they were as a couple, many had been taken by surprise. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Celebrian and Elrond was two of the guests who had arrived a few weeks before Gil-galad. The Half-elven healer, who still was horribly awkward around Celebrian despite confessing his feelings for her, allowed her to take the lead in what they currently was doing. 

“This will be fun to watch, and I am so happy for Celebrimbor and Narvi that their actual relationship are not hidden anymore.” 

“Yeah. I honestly wondered if Celebrimbor would remain a bachelor for all his immortal life.”

Then they heard heavier footsteps run around in the corridor further away from them. As there was few other Dwarves outside Narvi who lived in Ost-in-Edhil, it could only be her. 

“Celebrimbor! Celebrimbor, where are you!? Gil-galad is bound to arrive in two hours!” 

And she was not the only one. Half the servant stab was helping her looking for Celebrimbor. As the Lord of Eregion, he was the one who would be greeting Gil-galad at the arrival and he had to be presentable in his finest clothes when the High King came to Ost-in-Edhil. 

“That stupid Elven husband of mine!” Narvi muttered, picking up her shirts so she could run easier. Time was running out the longer they needed to search for Celebrimbor, here and she had planned for them both to be washed and dressed in good time. 

  
  


After some more search, Narvi finally found her Elven husband in the forge, so focused on what he currently was doing that he had all but forgotten about the state visit. 

“Ah, Narvi? Good that you arrived, because I was about ask what you might think of…”

Suddenly Celebrimbor found himself grabbed by his Dwarven wife around his waist so he dropped whatever he had been working on, tossed over one shoulder and Narvi rushed out from the forge, carrying him like a sack. 

“It is only little over a hour left before Gil-galad arrives, so you will have to excuse my ways of making you respectable now!” 

  
  


Running into the bath chamber of their house where the bath water now was only lukewarm due to neither Lord or Lady arriving in time for a warm bath, Narvi tore off Celebrimbor's sooty work clothes under his protests before pushing him into the water. As soon as Celebrimbor sat up in order to gasp for breath, he saw that Narvi had already removed her own dress. Not bothering to remove her chemise, the Dwarrowdam shouted a order for the servant girl who had seen them: 

“Get his finest robes and my dress over here!” 

Then she focused on scrubbing Celebrimbor clean with her own hands. 

“How in the name of my Maker have you managed to get soot under your underwear somehow!? No, don't answer that now, we can not waste more time.” 

Celebrimbor made protests over how roughly she was handling him at the moment, but found himself overpowered by Narvi in more than one sense. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Somehow, with the help of the servants, Narvi managed to make Celebrimbor presentable just in time. 

“There! Go and greet Gil-galad, I will come as soon as I can!” 

Elrond and Celebrian had naturally seen people running around in the house, and together they saw how Celebrimbor was more or less literally kicked out from the bath chamber, since Narvi used her high heels for it.

“Ow! Did you have to use the shoes with the thicker heels?” Celebrimbor muttered under his breath, straightening up at seeing two of his guests. Celebrian giggled, finding the whole scene amusing. 

“She is very effective when it comes to you. Imagine the gossip if you had greeted Gil-galad in sooty clothes.” 

That was something Celebrimbor could not deny. As on a clue, Narvi opened the door to reveal dressed herself in all the elegance she used as the wife to the Lord of Eregion. 

“Come on, all three of you, we have a important guest to meet now.” 

Since they took their places right on time before his group of bodyguards and courtiers arrived to the front gates of Ost-in-Edhil, Gil-galad could never guess what had happened just before his arrival. 


End file.
